DC COMICS: CW Flash (s4 ep13 True Colors)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE SPEED FORCE (FLASH) CW FLASH IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOKS.COM : "True Colors" begins with Warden Wolfe speaking with Amunet. He's taken her into a special lair in the basement of Iron Heights and begins to show her the different metahumans he's captured so far this season. Ralph enters his office to find an old acquaintance — lounging out on the couch. Earl Cox — that wants his help. Ralph warns him that he's left the shady private eye game behind and Earl says if that changes, to give him a call. Iris and Cecile enter the visiting area at Iron Heights and Warden Wolfe walks in to tell them that they're unable to see Barry today. Wolfe tries telling them that Barry got into a fight. Cecile's able to use her powers to read Wolfe's mind and finds out that he's trafficking metahumans. She goes back to STAR Labs to tell Team Flash. Ralph walks into STAR Labs and starts venting to his colleagues about Earl's visit earlier. After complaining about him enough, Ralph's shapeshifts into Earl. After seeing Dibny's new power, Iris realizes he can use it to get Barry out of the metahuman prison at Iron Heights before Amunet does something to him. The Thinker and Mechanic are watching the metahuman prison through cameras they have set up in their lair. Inside his cell, Barry's trying to come up with a plan to escape. Barry uses a napkin to clog the toilet and when a maintenance worker comes in to fix it, Barry steals a pair of batteries. Back at STAR Labs, Cisco and Caitlin are trying to train Ralph on how to shapeshift into Warden Wolfe. After trying enough, Ralph is able to shift into Wolfe but loses control of his motor skills. Inside Iron Heights, Barry's able to concoct a mixture that allows him to unlock his jail cell. He promptly unlocks the other metahumans and the group begins to escape through a manhole in their wing of the prison. The group continues their escape through the Iron Heights sewers. Ralph — posing as Warden Wolfe — walks into a bar looking for Amunet's point man. Her point man walks out and tries "tough guying" Ralph only for Joe to give him a pep talk over the comms system. Ralph stands up to Amunet's henchman and Ralph is able to get the meeting he wanted with Amunet. In the sewage line, the group of metahumans runs into the maintenance worker that was fixing Barry's clogged toilet. Barry knocks the worker out, convincing the others that they don't need to kill him. Dibny, still posing as Wolfe, meets Amunet and tries to persuade her to postpone the deal because he thinks cops are aware of it. Amunent shares that she thinks something is wrong with Wolfe. Before too long, Ralph's ear starts going limp and he loses his cover, transforming back to his normal self. Ralph is able to escape. Ralph gets back to STAR Labs and admits fault of screwing the mission up. He tells the group that he doesn't want to help them with Barry anymore and apologizes for messing things up. The metahuman group gets back into the old Iron Heights prison and is close to getting past the barrier that would allow them to get their powers back. Kilgore says he'll hack the door so they can get through and while he does that, Barry has a quick heart-to-heart with Hazard. Caitlin goes to Ralph's place to speak about the day's events. In an effort to scare him straight, Caitlin turns into Killer Frost. The two talk and Ralph decides to help Team Flash after all. The metahuman team regains their powers as they finally break the door and get outside. In the courtyard, however, they're greeted by Warden Wolfe and a SWAT team. Outside, Warden Wolfe informs the other metahumans that Barry is, in fact, The Flash. Using the new information, the group starts the turn against Barry but Hazard takes his side and the two fend off the metahumans attack. Amunet arrives on the scene to confront Wolfe and she's soon blasted away Devoe, who's arrived in a new chair that The Mechanic helped create. Devoe takes over Hazard's body and kills the rest of the metahuman group and Warden Wolfe. Cisco and Killer Frost vibe into the courtyard to try and save Barry but the speedster tells them he wants to remain in prison and get out the right way. Cecile's appearing in court on Barry's behalf in an appeal hearing. The judge orders Cecile to present the evidence she said she had, otherwise the appeal would be denied. As the judge is about to make his ruling, Devoe's old body strolls in on his scooter. Cecile uses her powers to determine it's Ralph posing as Devoe's original body. Under the assumption that Devoe is still alive, the judge clears all charges and orders Barry's immediate release from Iron Heights. Team Flash, Barry included, are having a party at the West household. They agree to have fun in the moment before trying to figure out how to stop Devoe. Barry reveals that Devoe could have taken the powers from all metahumans in Iron Heights, but only chose those metas that were on the bus at the beginning of the season. Devoe, now in Hazard's body, is talking with Mechanic at their lair. The latter is growing increasingly frustrated with her husband's plans. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:CW Flash Category:Speed Force Category:Flash Barry Allen Category:Detective Joe West Category:Iris West Category:Caitlin Frost Killer Frost Category:Cisco Ramon Vibe Category:Elongated Man Category:Warden Gregory Wolfe Category:The Thinker Category:Blacksmith Category:Cecile Horton Category:Hazard Category:Black Bison Category:Kilg%re Category:Dwarfstar - Sylbert Rundine Category:Marlize DeVoe - The Mechanic Category:Brainstorm Category:The Weeper Category:Hunk Norvock